goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Lizard Priest
is a lizardman adventurer who is a member of Goblin Slayer's party. Appearance Lizard Priest has green skin and horns on his head. His intimidating visage and towering stature makes him come off as unnerving, even to his friends. He wears what is presumed to be the traditional garb among priests in his people. Personality Most of the time, Lizard Priest carries himself in a calm and composed demeanor, often speaking to others politely and addressing all in a respectful manner. He cares deeply of nature due to the tenets of his religion. In the light of recent events, he is now extremely enamored with the taste of cheese or "nectar", which he finds extremely exotic as his people do not practice the art of raising livestock. He appears to be the most soft-spoken, even-tempered, and sociable member of the party. Background Lizard Priest's previous companion was killed by Dark Elf. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 1 Lizard Priest arrives alongside his companions to ask Guild Girl about Goblin Slayer's location. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Lizard Priest and his party members take Goblin Slayer on a adventure that has to do with goblins. He along with his part accept a quest to eliminate goblins below the city. Abilities Lizard Priest can use his magic or sword to fight. Like Priestess, he can also heal, but presumably not as well as she can. Physical Capabilities * Hand to Hand Combat: He is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable of killing goblins and goblin champions with ease. * Strength: In Chapter 22 of the manga, he helped Goblin Slayer and Priestess push a large stone coffin to barricade the door and held down a large group of raiding goblins when the party was down. In Chapter 27. He could greatly enhance his strength by praying to the deity by the name of 'Brontosaurus'. Magic * Summon Magic: He can use catalysts to summon a Dragon-Tooth Warrior (a bipedal Draconian skeleton) as an ally. He can also summon a sword that will not grow dull. * Healing Magic: He is capable of some healing with his magic. * Partial Dragon: A spell used in chapter 27 of the manga to move a magic mirror. After a short chant, his muscles swell, making him somewhat larger and more muscular to the extent it tears his clothing. Trivia * His clothing heavily resembles Native American clothing. ** Not only is his clothing relatable, but also their tradition and belief are similar to Native Americans (not raising livestock, spiritual beliefs and superstitions, etc.) * He loves eating cheese. As his species have not known of the food. * In accordance to his words, his race does not practice raising livestock. * He mentioned numerous times that his race is a descendant of the Iguanadon. ** In the real world, an Iguanodon is a plant-eating dinosaur, heavily mistaken for a dragon in the old centuries. ** So far. He mentioned 3 different spells whose prayers/recitation are affiliated with Dinosaur names: *** Iguanodon - The spell that summons forth the Dragon-Tooth Warrior. *** Velociraptor - The spell that summons a sickle shape blade. *** Brontosaurus - The spell that grants him enhance strength. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lizardman Category:Priests Category:Adventurers